


Afterword

by thedoctahswife



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctahswife/pseuds/thedoctahswife
Summary: River has left her diary for the doctor after her departure from him. He reads through their memories and sees that there is a note left for him, an afterword.





	

Oh, those 24 years…24 glorious years. But now they were over. The Doctor and River Song had spent those 24 years in pure bliss but now it seemed as if the whole universe had come crashing down against them. She had gone off to The Library to save the man she loved years before he’d known her, and now he was once again a lonely man in his blue box.

All he did was sit around in his quiet blue box and mope, sleep, and sometimes eat. He had decided to, finally after the TARDIS had pestered him long enough, to finally go out and get some air. He had not been in the center console room for days or maybe weeks. He walked around, move the levers and pushing buttons with ease, his hands and fingers moving across the panels without any hesitation. Well, at least until a note that was taped up against the center cylinder, had caught his eye. He stopped what he was doing instantly and went to grab the note and read it.

“My Diary…please keep it safe after I am gone...  
-River x”

His breath caught in the back of his throat. She was here and he hadn’t even known. Before even having to think he quickly set a course to the library and set him to land a few hours before the 24 hours was up with the Vashta Nerada. 

He quickly ran down the corridors of the vast library and went to the place where his previous 10th regeneration had left the blue book, finding it in its exact place. Once her diary was safe in his hands he walked back quietly to his TARDIS with her blue diary tucked against his chest, not looking around at the place that haunted him in his dreams. He went into his TARDIS and flew himself off quickly, wanting to get away from the library as soon as possible.

He sunk himself into console chair and didn’t move for a moment, just keeping her dairy against his chest, against his hearts. In some way it felt so wrong to have it, debating in his head if he should open it. After going over it in his head, he decided to open and just skim through. 

He slowly and carefully opened it and smiled as he saw her writing on the inside, feeling as if not all of her was gone from him. He turned each page with caution, not wanting to move anything out of place, smiling fondly at the adventures she had taken note of. His eyes glistened with tears that had built up but he couldn’t help himself but laugh at some of the things they had done when they were younger, his hearts aching to feel, see, or even just smell her. 

Instead of skimming like he’d promised to himself, he couldn’t help himself but be fully immersed in the memories of their past. He took his time with each adventure, letting his mind recall the happy and sad times in their lives together. 

Upon reaching their time on Darillium, he somewhat had hesitated, realizing he was nearing the end. He continued on, smiling fondly and crying slightly as he read through their years on Darillium, caressing each page tenderly since each of those memories were so fresh and raw in his mind.  
And now he began to reach the very end, reading about their last days as their story came to an end, but there was something more.

“Afterword”

It was titled, a pained noise coming from what felt like the pit of his stomach.

“Over two hundred years. That is how long we I had gotten to spend with you, my love. I know sometimes when you think about me you feel as if you could have done better. Not just about saving me from the fate that awaits me at the library, but even from the beginning. I want you to know that the life you gave me may have had its hard times, but with those times of trouble came some of the best days of my life, And I owe those days of bliss to you. I have lived such an amazing life…I got to fall in love with the best man I have ever known (yes, you). I have treasured every day that I spent loving and just being with you in my hearts. The twenty-four years you gave me on Darillium were the best and the greatest. A part of me had wished for a life like we had lived years before and I never thought our hectic lives would allow it…but I suppose it was our hectic lives that made it possible. I know that you wished you could have canceled once more but it was our time…and I do not regret a single second that we spent together. I do hope that those years were just as blissful as they were for me…actually, I know they were (I had you the first “night” we were there). I knew before Darillium that you loved me, but It was always nice to hear you say it in the mornings when we would wake up while you pressed kisses to my face…I love you…”

He notices a small spot where the ink had been blotched from a tear falling on it.

“Always and Completely.” 

Noting now that the color of ink had changed. 

“I’m here now, and so are you…you don’t know me quite yet...but nothing in my hearts have changed. I know you…you will be sad and mad at the world like you always are when you, my doctor, lose someone. Like my mother told you, don’t travel alone…but don’t you dare forget me either, but please don’t spend years being sad over me. Find someone, a companion who will help bring you out of the moping I know you’re currently doing. Please, for me, my love…if you ever loved me…do just one thing, for me…Be happy…”


End file.
